Of Dragonslayers, love and best friends
by kurage-ichigo-chan
Summary: Meeting dragons in the forest with my best friend Laxus was one thing, but training with them and learning dragonslayer magic was a different thing altogether! Join us as we learn dragonslayer magic and join the magic guild, Fairy Tail! But what happens when Lucy hears that she is too weak for Fairy Tail by failing her first mission and runs away for 5 years? Fantasia Arc
1. Chapter 1

Of Dragonslayers, love and best friends.

Okay, thanks for finally answering the poll guys . You took ages, but who cares. Enjoy ! ;D

* * *

"Laxus, wait up! You're too fast!" I yelled out happily at the boy running in front of me, Laxus Dreyar.

"No way Lucy, because you're going to catch me if you do!" he yelled back at me, poking his tongue out and pulling his eyelid down. We ran into the woods, not knowing that we were going deeper and deeper towards the forest. The forest was right next to my estate, the Heartfilia estate, and Laxus and I were told that it was forbidden to go deep into the forest because there were wild animals there. He was running very fast, and I was struggling to catch up to him, panting and breathing heavily.

"Oof!" I tripped, alarming Laxus. He ran to me, helping me up. Suddenly, I noticed where we were.

"Laxus, are we in the forbidden forest…?" I asked quietly, shivering,

"Probably, but don't worry, I'll protect you from the monsters!" he said bravely, flexing his arms and giving me a big goofy lopsided grin. I loved that grin of his. I don't know why, but my heart always pounded in my chest whenever he looked at me like that. I felt a little safer as he hugged me tight. In the distance, I was very foggy and we began to walk back to my estate, hand in hand. It was no big deal. We were 5 year old kids after all, but holding hands with him still made me all red in the cheeks. While we were walking back, I saw a scary shadow starting to walk towards us.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU TRESSPASSING!?" a voice called out, the shadow coming closer and closer. Laxus' face was a little nervous, while I had tears threatening to spill out of my eyes because I was so scared. I clung onto Laxus as the shadow came into sight. It was a giant lightning dragon! It had black shimmering scales with a big lightning bolt symbol on its body. Its eyes were a blood red and looked angry. It was also spilling out sparks out of its body. I could feel the intensity and power from the thunder, even if it was far away. Laxus stepped out a little nervous but still managed to stand.

"W-w-well, I a-am L-L-Laxus D-Dreyar a-a-and t-this I-is m-my b-best f-friend, L-Lucy H-Heartfilia. W-We a-are l-lost i-in the w-woods, a-and w-were a-about t-to g-go b-back t-to L-Lucy's e-estate j-just o-outside t-the f-forest. W-we're v-very s-sorry t-to t-trespass," Laxus stuttered, bowing down low.

"Y-yes, w-we're v-very s-sorry t-to t-trespass," I said, copying Laxus and bowing down very low. The magnificent dragon stepped forward and lay down, staring at us a little bit. We kept bowing until a nice voice broke the silence.

"Well, you look and seem good, so I guess it's okay…" the electric dragon said. "My name is Bolt, and I am an electric dragon. Just so you know, I am a male," Bolt said happily. I lifted my head and looked at Laxus and ran towards him, crying.

"I thought we were going to die! I was so scared, Laxus! Please protect me all the time! I feel so safe with you!" I wailed, crying into his chest. I looked at Bolt and climbed onto his head. He widened his eyes in surprise and shook his head a little in shock.

"WOAH! THIS IS FUN! WOOH!" I screamed out, clinging onto Bolt's head as hard as I could. He eventually calmed down, and I felt his scales.

"Woah, they're so pretty…" I said, stroking them. Bolt gave a little purr, and I kept stroking them.

"Well, it looks like you two have some magical potential…" Bolt said, stroking his chin, deep in thought. Laxus climbed onto Bolt's head next to me, and started stroking Bolt's scaled as well.

"I've got it!" Bolt said. "Stand in front of me where I can see you, little ones," Bolt said. We did as he told, and he put his paw up, holding it in front of us. I put on my hands in front of my face, thinking that I was going to die because Bolt had decided to kill us, but I thought wrong. I looked next to me and saw Laxus. Electricity was coming out of him! It was unbelievable! He levitated for a moment, then went back down. I ran towards him and tried to shake him awake.

"LAUXS! ARE YOU OKAY!? SAY SOMETHING! PLEASE…" I screamed out, crying.

"Do not worry Lucy, it was his magical power. He is a little tired now from using his magic, but besides that, he is fine. Come with me, on my back and carry Laxus. I did as I was told, and grabbed Laxus, dragging him like a sack of potatoes.

"Geez Laxus how much do you eat, you big pig!" I muttered to myself quietly.

"I heard that, Lucy," Bolt chuckled at my whisper.

"How did you-"

"Dragons have increased senses of hearing and smelling, so I can hear every single word that you say.

"Oh.."

I hauled Laxus on Bolt's back with some of Bolt's help, and he flew to a small cave. In the cave, there were some torches that were lit, and a few dragons were there. I widened my eyes in surprise and shock, and my mouth formed an 'O'.  
"Are these your friends?" I asked Bolt.

"Yes, they are. Meet the remaining dragons that have not yet went to the dragon realm yet," Bolt said to me, lifting Laxus off his back and giving him to me.  
"Ahem, attention brothers and sisters," Bolt said loudly, like a boom box. "I found these two mortals in the forest while hunting, and they may have some potential to become Dragon Slayers! The boy is with me, while the little girl has not yet found an element. If any of you would like to train the female youngling, you're welcome to do so. Thank you." Bolt ended his speech with a little nod of a head and walked towards Laxus.

"You and your friend Laxus have some potential to become dragon slayers. Dragon Slayers are very rare wizards, and you may be able to become one. If any dragon shall try their element on you like I did to Laxus in the forest, they will not harm you in any way. I am off to train Laxus. Until I come back, have fun," Bolt said, chuckling a little to himself. After he went somewhere in the woods with Laxus, I sat down, looking at the other dragons. They looked and smiled at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Um, well.. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and erm.. if you want… could you please tell me your names while I introduce myself?" I asked the dragons, counting them. There were 4 of them in total, not including Bolt. I went around to the first dragon, which was a nice sky blue scale coloured dragon with warm blue eyes. I asked her what her name was, and she said she was Grandine. She tried her water magic power on me, but ended up making me soaking wet.

She did a little pout, then ushered me to the next dragon, which was a lava red colour, with fierce eyes. I asked him what his name was, and he said his name was Igneel. He tried his fire magic power on me, but only ended up burning me, but it didn't do much damage because he dryed me from the water that Grandine used on me before. He looked away as Grandine healed my burns, and went back to sleep quietly, swishing his tail about.

I went to the 3rd dragon, which was a jet black colour with shimmering black scales like Bolt, but a darker shade of black and had intimidatingly scary eyes. He looked at me intently, eying me as if I was a threat to him. I slowly asked him what his name was, and he said it was Metalicana. He tried his magic on me, but ended up iron pillaring me in the stomach, bashing me into the wall. I coughed up a lot of blood, and I started crying while coughing up blood. He said sorry, and tried to soothe me. I giggled, and went towards the next dragon, my stomach still hurting me a little and the blood still coming out of my mouth. I went to the last dragon, which was a creamy colour with light green eyes, and said her name was Alice. She said she was a celestial dragon and tried her element on me. She concentrated her magic in her palm and I closed my eyes, feeling the warm brightness in her magic. I levitated for a bit, and felt my necklace pendant glowing. It was a celestial key from my mother, Layla Heartfilia, who had passed away earlier that year. I took it out and Alice asked if she could borrow it. I said yes, and I gave it to her. She told me it was a celestial key, and she asked me to train with her. I happily said yes, and we went into the woods, leaving me excited for my training but also a bit nervous.

* * *

Back where Laxus is~

Laxus P.O.V

I woke up, and saw that I was back in the woods again. I shot up, feeling a big warm presence on top of me. I looked up, and saw Bolt's chin. I gasped in surprise, and then calmed myself down. Bolt woke up groggily, rubbing his eyes with his ginormous paw.

"Awake now, are we?" Bolt asked, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"What happened to me? All I remember is floating and feeling magic inside me," I said, trying to remember what happened.

"That magic you felt was your magic reacting to my magic, Laxus. You have the potential to become a lighting dragon slayer. Dragon slayers are very rare, and are very powerful. They have increased hearing senses and smelling senses, so they are very good at tracking. I sense very powerful lightning magic in you, Laxus. Would you like to take the chance to become a lightning dragon slayer?" Bolt asked, staring at me seriously. I thought for a moment, and answered him.

"The magic is probably the lightning lacrima my dad put in me because he thought I wasn't powerful enough, so do you think you could take it out?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, I may be able to take that lacrima out of you.." Bolt said, thinking again. "Close your eyes, and I shall proceed to take that lacrima out of you," Bolt said, moving his paws. I lay down and closed my eyes, and felt some electricity burning inside me. It stung and hurt so much, I felt like I was about to burst.

"I know the pain is a lot to bear, but try and endure it," Bolt said to me, wiping the sweat off my head. I felt the electricity hacking at something hard in my chest. It felt better and better every time he hacked away at it. It felt like a big burden had been lifted and I was relieved to see that Bolt had finished and withdrawn the electricity from is claws.

"How do you feel?" Bolt asked, smiling.

"I feel great! It feels so much better now!" I said happily, running around for a little bit. Bolt and I did some training about lightning, and he taught me all about ancient dragon customs and about the dragon and human language. After the sun set, Bolt flew me back to the cave and I saw Lucy and a cream coloured dragon staring at each other. They laughed then smiled. The other dragons had already went to sleep and I tapped Lucy on the shoulder.

Lucy P.O.V

I was practicing mind-reading and telepathy with Alice, the celestial dragon. All the others had fallen asleep, and were curled up and were in dreamland. Alice was telling me about all the weird habits the other dragons had, when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey Luce, how's it going?" Laxus asked me, giving me the lopsided grin I loved. I jumped into his arms, and he hugged me back.

"I missed you," I said quietly.

"I missed you too," Laxus said to me. We looked in each other's eyes and smiled. He walked back a little and I cocked my head to the side.

"What are you doing, Laxus?" I asked him, staring at him.

"Watch what I can do!" Laxus said, grinning. He concentrated on his hand and a small thunderbolt came out, nearly hitting me.

"Woah, that's awesome Laxus!" I said, amazed at his new power.  
"I know, it's awesome, right?" Laxus said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, watch what I can do!" I said happily, grabbing my necklace keychain and taking it off my neck.

"Gate of the Crab, I open thee! Cancer!" I yelled out, slicing the air with the key. A man came out, way older than me, who looked like a cross between a crab and a human because he had hands and orange scissors but also had arms sticking out of his body! I sneaked a look at Laxus, and saw that his mouth was wide open.

"Hello Lucy-ebi," the man said, greeting me.

"Hello Cancer. Meet my friend, Laxus Dreyar!" I said happily.

"Hello, nice to meet you, Laxus-ebi," Cancer said, bowing lightly. He shook his hand, with Laxus' eyes bulging out of his sockets. I told him how celestial spirits were spirits that could be called out by Celestial wizards, and that I had one of the 12 rare golden celestial keys. There were only 12 of them in the world! They talked for a little, and I snuggled up against Alice. She smiled at me, and Bolt slept next to Alice. I told Cancer to go back to the Celestial World and Laxus was also feeling sleepy, so he snuggled up against Bolt and went to sleep next to me, his hand in mine.

* * *

ZOMG, this was a long chapter! I'll try to make e the chapters this long. TRY. Do you think they should be this long? What do you think?

Please support my other stories, Loving my partner and best friend (JellalxLucy), Lisanna's back? (NatsuxLucy), Valentine's Day (LucyxSting, LevyxRogue) and Engagement! (NatsuxLucy).


	2. Chapter 2

Of Dragonslayers, love and best friends.

PREVIOUSLY.

I snuggled up against Alice. She smiled at me, and Bolt slept next to Alice. I told Cancer to go back to the Celestial World and Laxus was also feeling sleepy, so he snuggled up against Bolt and went to sleep next to me, his hand in mine.

Lucy and Laxus, 14 years old ~

Laxus P.O.V

I walked with Lucy to the market, hand in hand. We had run away from Lucy's estate 2 years ago and we were currently in Lily Town, the place we decided to stay after we had finished our training with our dragons 2 years ago, Bolt the lightning dragon and Alice the celestial dragon. We were known as the two dragonslayers throughout the town, and everybody knew us. They also thought of us as a couple, but we both knew that wasn't true because we were just really close friends. Well, Lucy thought of it that way. I had actually started to grow up and had figured out that I MIGHT be in love with Lucy, my best friend in the whole wide world! We lived in an apartment together, not too big and not too small. We shared the rent and earned money by doing part-time jobs. We both worked at the same café named Red-Cherries. It was a nice café and we loved working there. The sound of people chattering, pots and pans clanging, and the aroma of the food around me always made me calm down, relax and feel happy. We went to the market, bought some fruits and vegetables and went back home. I unlocked the door to our apartment and went in, kicking off my shoes and stretching.

"Hey Lucy, we need to go to work soon. It's nearly 10:00," I said to her, still stretching and approaching the small living room. We were too young to work but Clover Town had their own rules and let children/citizens work by the age of 9, as long the job wasn't too hard.

'Yeah, I know dumb bum, I'm not unorganized like you, Laxus," she said back to me, sticking out her tongue and pulling down her eyelid. I chuckled at her and grabbed my bag that Lucy had packed for me. I waited for her to finish whatever she was doing and we headed out of the apartment, locking the door behind us. We walked side by side, and I stared at the bright sun and the fluffy clouds ahead.

"I miss Bolt and the other dragons..." I muttered to myself, knowing that Lucy would hear me since we were dragonslayers.

"Yeah, I do too." Lucy said back to me a little sadly.

It was silent after that, and I thought about the last day I saw the dragons in the cave they had left.

~Flashback~

_We were all sitting around a fire that Igneel had made for us, and were eating quietly. Lucy and I were eating some meat that our dragons had caught for us while the dragons were eating mice and other weird animals I didn't know the names of. When we finished eating, Bolt and Alice had an announcement to make._

"_Listen up, Laxus and Lucy. Alice and I have an announcement to make," Bolt said loudly enough so everyone could hear. _

"_Bolt and I have decided that you have finished your training with us. It has been 7 years and we have taught everything that we know about dragonslayer magic. We have to move from this cave because there are dragon hunters coming to get us. They all want dragons to die or go back to the dragon realm, but we refuse," Alice said sadly, looking at me and Lucy in the eyes. _

"_Farewell, both of you, we will miss you," Bolt said. "Now is the time to say your goodbyes," he added. Me and Lucy ran to all of the dragons and gave all of them hugs. Obviously, we would miss our dragons the most, but we would still miss the other dragons. I sniffled from time to time, and Lucy was crying a lot because she had become good friends with all the dragons. She had even become good friends with Metalicana, the most roughest and toughest of all the dragons pack! He had a soft spot for Lucy, and often liked to talk to her in her free time, whether it was out loud or in their minds. We had both developed mind reading along the way while we were training. With a final goodbye, all the dragons flew away, leaving us in the cave._

_End flashback~_

-xus! Laxus! Earth to !" Lucy yelled, waving a hand in my face. I flinched a little, and then got back to reality.

"What were you doing?" asked Lucy, cocking her head to one side. It was cute, I admit, and I had to bite my lip trying not to say that out loud.

"Thinking…" I said quietly.

"About what?" she asked curiously.

"How much I miss the other dragons…"

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

We walked awkwardly into the shop and got changed. She had a maid's outfit while I had a suit. The café was a little classy, but that didn't matter, as long as we had work. Even though we had magic, we decided to keep it a secret until we stumbled upon a guild that we liked. After work, we went home, and Lucy made some dinner for us, and we sat at our table, eating quietly. I had been thinking about joining a guild lately. I had thought about it when I was taking a shower. [A/N Secretly, I do this too. LOL.] I decided it was time to show our real powers to the world.

"Do you want to join a guild Lucy?" she looked at me questioningly, a thinking face on her face.

"What brought this up, Laxus?" She looked at me still, but was thinking a little bit about it.

"I think it's time we socialize with people that have powers like us," I told her.

"Maybe we should." She kept eating her food until she was finished.

"Let's go tomorrow."

"Okay , night' Luce."

"Night'!

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter . I'll update soon, I promise ! The next chapter is in progress. ^_^

Please review ? (;


	3. Chapter 3

Of Dragonslayers, love and best friends.

Thanks everybody for following & favouriting, I love you all ! xx

* * *

PREVIOUSLY.

"Do you want to join a guild Lucy?" she looked at me questioningly, a thinking face on her face.

"What brought this up, Laxus?" She looked at me still, but was thinking a little bit about it.

"I think it's time we socialize with people that have powers like us," I told her.

"Maybe we should." She kept eating her food until she was finished.

"Let's go tomorrow."

"Okay , night' Luce."

"Night'!

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Lucy and Laxus had woken up and said their goodbyes to everybody around the town, since they were leaving to look for a guild. There were a few guilds that they could join- Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Lamia scale and Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail and Sabertooth were currently battling it out for the title of Magnolia's best magic guild. Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale were also fairly strong as well.

Lucy and Laxus had already packed all their things and were on the train.

"So…where should we go, Luce?" Lucy looked at Laxus and thought about it.

"Sabertooth seems a little mean apparently, and Blue Pegasus were full of players and weird people. Also, Lamia Scale had all grown ups and serious people, so how about we join Fairy Tail?" she grinned, and he smiled back.

"Yeah, sure, whatever" he replied back. He got out his headphones and listened to his music, while Lucy also got out hers.

-All people getting off at Magnolia Station, please depart now. I repeat, all people getting odd at Magnolia Station, please depart now.

* * *

Laxus P.O.V

I looked to Lucy next to me, and she was getting up. We both walked out of the train, and looked outside. We were finally in Magnolia!

* * *

-After walking to the guild-

Lucy P.O.V

I looked nervously towards Laxus. He looked nervous as well. We were in front of the huge doors of Fairy Tail!

"Are you ready to go in Lucy?" I slowly nodded my head and we pushed out the doors. It was a kind of big guild, and there were many people in there. I instinctively walked towards a pretty white-haired girl at the bar, holding Laxus' hand.

"Um, e-e-excuse m-me, where i-is your m-master?" I said quietly to the pretty lady. She smiled at me and replied.

"He's upstairs sweetie, why do you ask?"

"U-um, me and m-my f-friend w-want t-to j-join Fairy T-Tail," I said quietly again, clutching Laxus' hand tightly.

"Well, why don't I help you find Master?" she asked, smiling brightly. I slowly nodded and she took my hand, leading me up the stairs.

"She's pretty," Laxus said, using telepathy. I pouted but let the comment slide.

"I'm so nervous," I said shakily back to him, using telepathy also.

"I'm not," he said confidently. The lady pointed to a door then went back down the stairs. Laxus knocked on the door for me.

"Come in!" an old voice yelled out. We slowly walked in and saw an old man, around our height sitting on the table with orange and clue striped clothes, a staff with a pink smiley face and a mug of beer on his hand.

"My my, who're you young-uns?" he asked, staring at us curiously.

"I'm Laxus Dreyer and this is my friend, Lucy Heartfilia. We wish to join Fairy Tail," Laxus said, stepping forward. The old man jumped off the table and hugged Laxus for some reason. He looked at me weirdly, then hugged him back.

"Laxus….I missed you…." he sniffled, crying.

"Uhhh, come again?" he asked him.

"Aren't you Ivan's son? I'm your Grandpa, Makarov Dreyar," he said, still sniffling.

"GRANDPA!" he yelled hugging him tightly. I sweatdropped, and stood there awkwardly.

"Anyway, what magic do you two children use?" he asked us.

"I use celestial magic and celestial dragon slayer magic, and Laxus uses thunder dragon slayer magic." He looked at us a little surprisingly, then spoke again.

"So, where would you like your marks to be?" he asked us.

"Can I have my mark golden yellow on my right hand?" I asked him. He nodded, and gave me my mark. I looked at it in awe, then Laxus told him he wanted his to be thunder yellow on his right shoulder. After all that finished, we went outside.

"Listen up brats! We have two new members, Laxus and Lucy! Make sure to welcome them! Now… LET'S PARTYY!" he yelled out. The older people got our drinks and Master jumped down to drink with them. Me and Laxus walked down the stairs and sat at a bench. A group of people came and introduced them to us.

"Hi, I'm Levy," a blue haired said. "I hoped we can be friends!" I shook her hand and smiled at her.

"Laxus and Lucy, fight me!" yelled a pink haired boy.

"Natsu, stop that, it's rude!" a scarlet haired girl said, punching him.

"But Erza…" he said back, whining.

"It's okay, we'll fight you two-on-two," Laxus said coolly.

We soon learnt all the people's names. I now knew Levy, Cana, Natsu, Erza, Gray and lots more people! Natsu had chosen a blue-haired boy to fight with him, Gray. We walked outside, and Erza had become the judge/referee.

"Let this battle begin!" she yelled out, and the two boys used attacks straight away.

"Fire Dragon's roar!" "Ice make, Lance!" I heard, and I looked to Laxus. We smirked, and dodged the attacks.

"Celestial Dragon's Roar!" I yelled out, surprising most of the people in the guild. Natsu just stood there, shocked and the attack hit him on full force. He got blown backwards, hitting a wall, and I smirked.

"Thunder Dragon's Wing slash!" Laxus yelled, but Gray dodged it.

"Go for it!" Laxus yelled at me. I ran up to Gray and punched him in the stomach, then kicked him into the air. Laxus turned into lightning and kicked him into the wall. I looked around for Natsu. He was under the unconscious Gray who had slumped on top of him.

"YAYYYYYYYYY! WE WON!" I yelled, giving Laxus a big bear hug. He hugged me back, and all the girls said "Awww!" I looked up at Laxus and gave him a smile, and he gave me my favourite lop-sided smile. Wendy, a blue haired girl, quickly rushed over to Natsu and Gray, healing them. She also healed me and Laxus. Natsu, Wendy and a tough looking kid named Gajeel came over to us.

"Wow, you guys can use Dragonslayer magic? Cool! Do you know where your dragons are? Do you know where Igneel, Grandine and Metalicana are? Have you met them? Who are your dragons? Are you guys going out?" He rushed quickly through the questions, and I thought about them for a bit.

"No, yes, mine is Alice and Laxus' is Bolt, and no," I blushed at the last question and Laxus did a little as well. Wendy blushed beet red.

'Oh, I though you knew where they were…" Natsu said sadly. "But that means I have a chance with Lucy! YES!" Laxus glared at Natsu and they had a mini stare-off while Gajeel and Wendy walked off to someplace else .

"Um...where are we going to stay tonight Laxus?" I asked him.

"…I don't know…" I turned to look at him slowly and glared.

"Why don't we take a look around for a place to rent?" I asked him. He nodded, and we went off to find a place.

* * *

-2-3 hours later-

Lucy P.O.V

I can't believe we found a place! This is awesome! We had found a place that wasn't too big, and wasn't too small! It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms and 1 kitchen! There was already furniture in there that the landlord had put in there. The rent was 80,000 jewels and the furniture was an extra 10,000 jewels for that week. The landlord was a guy named Sho Star and liked to flirt a lot. Every time I talked to him, he always called me weird names like 'babe' and 'sexy'. It was kind of annoying, but funny at the same time. He was also really funny, but for some reason, Laxus didn't like him. He told me he was a playboy and was a waste of my time.

"Why don't we clean this place up? It's pretty dirty," I said to Laxus as we inspected the house.

"Mm…" he grunted back. I huffed at him, then rolled my sleeves up and got to work. I handed Laxus 30,000 jewels.

"WOOH! FREE MONEY!" he yelled, running around the house.

"Go get a broom and cleaning supplies at Magnolia market, then buy some sushi for me and get whatever you want with the extra money," I yelled at the boy running around the house like some crazy kid.

"CHOCOLATE!" he yelled, running around the house. I shook my head in disbelief. Who knew a 14 year old could be so immature? Then again, I was immature too. I sat down and took out all the things that I had brought with me – a family photo of me, my mum who passed away and my evil father, one of all the dragons that I had took when they were in a good mood and on of me and Laxus holding hands and smiling when we were kids. I put them on my bedside table and walked towards Laxus' room. He had the same photo, but also had on photo of him riding Bolt. I smiled, and walked back to my bed. I lay there, waiting for Laxus.

_ding dong!_

I rushed to the door but instead of Laxus, I saw Natsu. I unintentionally scowled then saw that Erza, Gray and Happy were behind him. They invited themselves in then went around the rooms. My room was first and they absolutely trashed it! Natsu went towards the photo frames and gasped.

"…Igneel?" he said, looking at me in disbelief.

"Yeah, we were close. He was a little mean, but we always talked to each other. He told me about you. He said you were his son," I said back, smiling. Suddenly, I remembered a message that Igneel had given me.

"Here, this is for you." I have him the letter and he grabbed it, quickly ripping it to see what was inside. He read the note out loud.

_Dear Natsu,_

_All those years ago, I am sorry for leaving you. You see, there were some dragon hunters closing in on my location. I hope you have found a good home and a good family. I am sincerely sorry for leaving you. When I left you, I found Lucy on the same year and that is why you didn't see her. I miss you dearly, my son. There is a gift inside here._

_Igneel._

He started crying tears of happiness for a bit and then looked inside the envelope. There was a gold ring with a dragon on it! It was a red dragon with glowing red eyes. Natsu beamed at the gift and started singing and running around the house. He hugged me and at that exact moment, Laxus came through the door.

"I'm back with the…supplies?" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF HER, ASH-FACE!" he yelled.

* * *

Laxus P.O.V

I had just finished shopping for the things at Magnolia market and opened the door when I saw a very alarming sight.

"I'm back with the…supplies?" I saw Natsu hugging Lucy inside. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF HER, ASH-FACE!" I yelled, enraged. He turned around and glared at me.

"Well, she's not yours, now is she?" he glared.

"No, but I'm closer to her than you, flame-ass," I glared back. We had a mini staring contest and I glared at them.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

I glared at their mini stare off.

"Natsu, get out and Laxus, go organise your room." A deathly aura surrounded me as I spoke. They both silently mumbled a 'yes' while I went back to organising my room. While Natsu was about to walk out I heard him say something.

"Stupid she-devil…" he grumbled.

"Celestial dragon's beam!"

"OW!"

Natsu then high-tailed it out of my room, never to be seen again. Jokes, he just ran to the guild.

After Laxus and I finished cleaning and eating our food he had got for us, we walked towards the guild. It was a little awks because we weren't saying anything to each other.

"Ne, Laxus?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you… like anybody?" He choked on air and looked at me weirdly.

"No…why?"

"Just asking."

"…Do you?"

"Yeah… I like someone a little…" I blushed and he looked at me, his eyes widened.

"Who do you like?" he asked me, his eyes still wide.

"…Natsu…" I blushed even more, and he stared at me.

"Fine, watever…" He put his arms crossed on his head and picked up the pace. I frowned at him. We finally reached the guild and went in, being greeted by all the guild members. I walked over to Natsu, who was talking to Lisanna and Happy, who was floating around with Charle close by.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I grinned like a crazy lady and Natsu smiled back.

"We were just going to go on a mission, do you wanna come?" Wow, he's asking me to go with him. Should I say yes? Of course I want to, but what about Laxus. I glanced over to him and he was happy in his own little group of friends – Bixlow, Freed and Evergreen. They were all pretty strong mages and they wouldn't want to hang out with a weakling like me. I was about to say yes when Lisanna tugged on his arm. She forgot that I was a dragonslayer.

"But Natsu…" she whined, pouting. He looked at her questioningly.

"How about we go on this mission together, just the two of us?" she batted her eyelashes, looking up to him. Was she trying to seduce him or something? Sheesh, possessive much? He nodded back at her.

"Sorry Lucy, I promised Lis that I'd go on a mission, just the two of us, since we're partners." I looked at him a little sadly then walked off.

"Okay…"

"Don't worry, we'll invite you to the next mission!" I looked at him happily and my good mood came back.

"Thanks Natsu!" The two walked out and Laxus and his friends came over to me.

"Hey Lucy, meet my new group, the Raijinshu! (Thunder God Tribe) Do you want to join? Or…"

I looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll find someone!" I plastered a fake smile on my face and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled my favourite smile again and walked off with his 'posse'. Levy had walked up to me before, but she had the Shadow Gear Team. Gray was with Erza and everybody else had teams already. I sighed to myself and decided to take a stroll around Magnolia forest for a while. I found a big sturdy tree. I practiced a little magic on it.

"Celestial Dragon's Wing Slash! Celestial Dragon's Talon! Secret dragonslayer art, Celestial Exploding Lily Roar!" I took short breaths of air, and wiped the sweat off my brow. I looked at the tree – it was nearly destroyed! I continued walking deeper into the woods until I saw a lake. I decided to call our Aquarius, one of my spirits. I forgot to tell you, I have nearly all of the Golden Keys. I have Leo, Aquarius, Aries, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Taurus, Scorpio, Cancer, Virgo and Gemini.

"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius! Open, Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!" Aquarius and Scorpio came out of the keys when I slashed them in the air. Straight away, Aquarius came out and swooned over Scorpio.

"Okay, so I need to train with you Aquarius. IF I think we do a good job, I'll let you ion a week holiday with your boyfriend and will only call you out when I am in a situation where I am going to die," I explained to her. She nodded, and Scorpio winked at her.

"Do it for me baby! We are!" he posed, and she blew him a kiss. I was about to vomit out, but decided not to. We trained for hours, and by the end of it, she knew how to make a whirlpool out of water.

"Good job Aquarius, you and Scorpio can have the one week holiday I promised you." She ran over to Scorpio and they kissed, disappearing into the Celestial World. I sighed at myself.

"Why don't I have a team or a boyfriend?" POOF!

"Did you call on me, Princess?" Loke wiggled his eyebrows. I looked up at him. HIS WHOLE SHIRT WAS UNBUTTONED, AND I COULD SEE HIS ABS! I mentally died. I pointed at him, and he looked at himself.

"Yeah, I was with Aries…" he chuckled nervously and an angry icon appeared on my head.

"GO AWAY LOKE, YOU'RE JUST MAKING IT WORSE!" I yelled, shedding a tear. He quickly disappeared with a POOF! I walked back to the guild.

"I guess I'm working by myself…" I whispered to a tree. All of a sudden, an egg fell out of a random tree! I went to take a look at the egg. It was white, and had mysterious blue, pink and green swirls on it. It looked like an Exceed egg! I quickly grabbed it and ran to my apartment, and set it on my bed, warming it with my blankets. I smiled at it.

"I guess I won't be working alone after all!" I beamed at myself, and hugged the egg to sleep.

* * *

Welll , how was it ? Trying to multitask and update this fanfic and my other one, Loving my partner and best friend LOL . Please review ? XD OMGOMG . I should totally start a Rogue and Lucy after Gajeel and Lucy . Should I ? ZOMG . Eating lime jelly ^_^ Do you like jelly ? ANYWAYS . BYE . :3

xx


	4. Chapter 4

Of Dragonslayers, love and best friends.

* * *

Everyone, five a big thank you to hiya-there to inspire me to keep writing this fanfic! A round of applause for hiya-there! (: Honestly, I thank you all for waiting for this to update. ENJOY! WOOP WOOP! lol.

PREVIOUSLY.

"_I guess I won't be working alone after all!" I beamed at myself, and hugged the egg to sleep._

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

I woke up half-asleep, finding that I was in my bed. I felt something warm next to me and snuggled close to the thing. The thing had its arm around me and my right arm was hugging a big egg. WAIT. The thing had its arm around me. I slowly turned my head around and saw blonde hair. LAXUS!? I bit the top of my lip and glared at him. I saw that he had a scratch on his eye. It was a flesh wound, but wasn't bleeding. I stroked it carefully, and he winced a little. I stopped, and started glaring at him. How dare he sleep in my bed! He has his own bed! I shook my head in disbelief and decided to scare him by using a weird voodoo doll I didn't know I had and stuffing it in front of his face. I poked his face until he woke up. He rubbed his eyes.

"Mmm, Luc- ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!" he screamed, jumping up and rolling off the bed with a big thud. I started laughing at him as he pouted on the floor and rubbed his back.

"That wasn't funny you know." he whined. I wiped the tears out of my eyes as I stopped laughing but kept snickering a little.

"Look Laxus! I found an egg! Let's take care of it!" I said excitedly.

"Woah, cool! Let's go to the guild first and show everybody, okay?" I nodded my head vigorously.

"Um, Laxus? What happened to your eye?" I asked him worriedly.

"Well, I was on a mission with the Raijinshu where we had to get rid of some thieves but one of them used a sword and slashed my eye," he said, frowning at the memory.

"Stay on the bed, okay? I need to get something." He sat on the bed and waited for me while I looked through my vanity, looking at the egg and hugging it, making it warm. I finally found what I was looking for – a small blue tub of ointment that Grandine had given to me in case of emergencies or injuries. She gave me 2 jars of these, since she knew that me and Laxus were troublemakers and would be reckless.

I walked over to Laxus, where he was still waiting.

"Close your eye and I'll put some of this ointment that Grandine gave me for injuries, okay?" he closed his eye and I rubbed the ointment on his eye. He relaxed after I put it on.

"That feels so much better," he mumbled. I smiled happily, satisfied.

"Thank you Grandine," I whispered to myself. I shooed Laxus to go and change in his room and I changed into a black t-shirt and some denim shorts with my keys in my pouch, wearing my . I wrapped up the egg in a blanket. I knocked on Laxus's door.

"Are you ready, Laxus?" I yelled.

"Yeah, come in," he replied back. I opened the door and stared in amazement. He had painted his whole room yellow, and he hung pictures of us and the dragons on the walls. A bed was on the left side of the room, and on the other was a desk with a window near it. He had a bedside table next to his bed and the closet was on the right side of the room. He also had a coat hanger next to his desk which held the coat that he loved dearly. It was the coat that Bolt had given to him on his birthday, the last gift that he had received from Bolt.

"Wow," I breathed. Laxus was standing in the middle of the room. He wore a black shirt with a thunderbolt on it, and black shorts.

"Ready to go?" I asked him. He nodded, and grabbed his SoundPod. I went into my room and grabbed my SoundPod and the egg. We walked out, and I locked the door behind us. I hugged the egg protectively. I snuck a glance at Laxus. He was staring at the egg.

"Wanna hold it the rest of the way?" I asked him, stretching out my arms so he could grab the egg. He nodded, and grabbed the egg and hugged it. We soon reached the doors of Fairy Tail.

"Look everybody! We found an egg!" I yelled, catching everybody's attention. They all crowded around.

"Well well! I guess all dragonslayers are supposed to have exceeds," Wakaba and Macao laughed. Laxus proudly showed them the milky-patterned egg, while I went towards the bar.

"Could I please have eggs and bacon and a strawberry milkshake Mira? I forgot to eat breakfast this morning," I said sheepishly.

"Yeah, sure!" she said happily. She might look all scary, but inside, she's really nice. Well, she's nice to me. She soon came with my order in her hands and set it on the table.

"Enjoy your meal!" she chirped, going to the storeroom to get something. I cut up the egg and the yolk spilled out. I grabbed a strap of bacon and dipped it in the yolk. I was about to grab my strawberry milkshake when Laxus came and stole it, the egg still in his hand. I huffed angrily and reached for it, grabbing it off him. He then took my fork and ate 1 strip of my bacon, dipping it in the yolk like I did before. I grabbed my milkshake and drank half of it in one gulp. Laxus happily put the fork down and licked his lips.

"Laxus! Hey Laxus! Laxus-sama!" three voices called out. Evergreen, Bixlow and Freed came running over to us.

"Hey guys," Laxus waved. They all bunched up around him and I sat there eating my food awkwardly. I quietly crept away and thought I had managed to sneak out until Laxus grabbed me and shoved me in front of him.

"Look what Lucy found!" he said proudly, showing off the egg. They all stared in amazement.

"It's not as beautiful as me though," Evergreen said, fanning herself, but clearly impressed by the egg since she was sneaking glances at it and gawking each time.

"It's beautiful," Freed cried out randomly.

"Woah, that's cool," Bixlow said, darting his tongue back and forth and looking closely at it, nearly licking it. I sweatdropped at all their comments.

Laxus made a disgusted face and jerked the egg back, walking towards the guild doors.

"Well, let's get go- WOAH!" Laxus yelled out, tripping on a shirt and dropping the egg, making it fly.

"NO! THE EGG!" I yelled, running to get it. Oh no! I wasn't going to make it!

CRACK!

The egg landed on the ground and attracted everyone's attention. A big crack flashed through the egg. What an idiot! How could he drop MY egg?! My mood turned dark as I walked up to Laxus, step by step. He crawled backwards, scared of me. I was seriously pissed off. Laxus knew what would happen to him if he was seriously pissed off.

"Laxus.." I growled lowly, stepping closer and closer towards him. He kept crawling until he hit a chair at the bar.

"Oh shit!" he thought, trying to get up and scramble away. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU DROP MY EGG, HUH?! YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT YOU WERE EVER BORN A BOY!" I screamed in his ears, making him clutch them in hurt.

*Dear reader, this part in censored for your innocent little brains. Do not try and think of the disgusting, painful and gruesome things that Lucy did to Laxus. Thank you.*

I smirked, at my piece of art. Laxus, sprawled out on the floor holding his *ahem* family jewels, bruises and bumps everywhere, moaned in pain before passing out.

CRACK!

I jerked my head towards the egg, which was still on the ground.

CRACK! CRACK!

"Is it…hatching?"

"Yay! Another Happy!

"Aye!"

"Hmph."

"Isn't this exciting, Charle?"

"I wonder if it's going to be a boy or girl?"

"If it's a girl, maybe it will fall in love with Happy or Lily!"

"Yes, maybe."

I sweatdropped at everybody's expressions and watched in amazement as the egg cracked even further. Suddenly, there was a bright light. Everybody either looked away or shielded their eyes with their hands. The bright light soon vanished, and in the egg, there was a female exceed! She was a light pink and was wearing a white top with pink shorts. Her belly was white, and on her left ear there was a pin bow clip. She was also holding a cream coloured flute.

"So cute!" I squealed, and hugged the exceed.

"Hello-nyan! What's my name, nyan? And who are you, nyan?" She chirped, always using the word 'nyan' at the end of her sentences.

I heard things like 'she's so cute!' and 'aww!' from all around the guild.

"Hello! My name is Lucy Heartfilia! Your name is… your name is.." I furrowed my eyebrows In thought and rubbed my temples.

"Your name is… Star! Your name is Star!" I replied back, smiling.

"So, can you use any magic, Star?" I asked her. She nodded her head.

"I can use Aera, which allows you to have wings, and I can turn into human form. I use flute music which lets me manipulate people for a little bit-nyan!"

"SO CUTE!" I gushed, hugging her again. Everybody from the guild rushed over to see her and tried to grab her but she dodged all their hands and flew up.

"Hello-nyan! My name is Star-nyan! Nice to meet you nyan!" She squeaked, floating down towards the other exceeds. I smiled and left Star with the others for a moment, before sneaking over to Natsu and the others.

"Yeah, but she is just a little weak I guess," Natsu said, frowning a little. This caught my attention. Who were they talking about?

"But she's new, Natsu, you can't blame her,"" Gray said back.

"Yes, Lucy is new, and she hasn't been with in Fairy Tail as long as we have," Erza nodded. I scowled as my anger boiled. I was weak? Well, I'm sorry that I'm weak and haven't been in Fairy Tail for a long time. I stood up angrily, tipping over a chair.

"Oh god Lucy, were you listening?" Natsu asked, a look of horror on his face. Gray just facepalmed.

"Look what you've done now, Natsu." Erza just stood there, frozen. I guess she didn't know what to do. I stormed over to the mission board and ripped off a mission, quickly skimming it. It was to defeat a bunch of bandits on the outskirts of Sandy Town **(A/N Sorry for the lame name guys.)** for 50,000 jewels.

"I'd like to do this mission, Mira," I gave her the mission and she stamped it.

"Good luck, Lucy!" Mira smiled. I smiled back, then stormed over to Natsu.

"I'll prove to you that I'm not weak by completing this mission!" I yelled at them.

"Fine! If you complete the mission, we'll let you into Team Natsu!"

"I will! Star, we're going!" I yelled at her.

"Aww, bye-nyan! Star said goodbye to the other exceeds and flew over to me.

"Let's go, Star. We have a mission to complete," I said angrily. Star frowned a little at my mood, flying silently beside me. We finally reached my apartment and I grabbed a grey backpack and put the things I needed for the mission and looked over to Star, who was looking at my photos.

"Are these real dragons-nyan? Or are they fake dragons-nyan? What happened to them-nyan?" she asked cutely. I ruffled her head.

"Of course they're real. They just… disappeared," I said softly.

"C'mon, let's go. The train's not going to wait for, you know," I joked.

-Walking towards the cave where the bandits are-

**(A/N Sorry that I'm too lazy to write what happened lol. The dude, Jake, just explained that they were demanding for money and food and stuff. There were around 10 of them. They were good hand to hand combat fighters but had no magic. Sorry again guys.)**

"Look, nyan! They're over there!" Star whispered.

"Alright, let's on three," Lucy whispered.

"One."

"Two."

"THREE! Celestial dragons roar! Open, gate of the Crab! Cancer!" I yelled. Loke's key would use too much magic, and Cancer's attacks were pretty effective. Kind of. Star played a melody on her flute which made most of them sleepy. My roar knocked out only 1 of them!

"Cancer! Cut their hair!" I yelled. I ran up to one of them and was about to punch him in the stomach with my right hand but he smirked, twisting my hand and breaking one of my bones. I recoiled and jumped upside-down with my left hand, kicking him in the face. He held his face in pain, and Cancer cut his hair, also cutting everyone else's.

"My work here is done-ebi." Cancer disappeared and I thanked him. I looked over to Star, who was in her human form. She had short pink hair and was wearing her usual white top and pink shorts, with a clip in her hair, and was also wearing black flats. I ran up to her quickly.

"Celestial Dragons Wing slash!" I yelled. 2 of them got blasted away, and Star quickly disposed of the last one, blowing a tune on her flute. I panted heavily. I only had a little bit of magic left! Just enough to use my secret dragonslaying art, but there were still 6 of them left!

"Hey badits! Over here! I have lots of money!" I yelled, taking a big risk. They looked over and ran towards me. Star blew a tune that made them a little woozy. I waited for them to get close to me. NOW!

"SECRET DRAGON SLAYER ART, CELESTIAL EXPLODING LILY ROAR!" The roar knocked them down and they lay on the floor, but got back up.

"No way." I clutched my face. I had no more magic left! I looked over to Star, who was nearly at her limit. They all ran up to me. One of them punched me in the stomach, making me cough up blood.

"Not so strong are you now, girl?" One of them sneered, holding up my head by my hair. I bit my lip from yelling out. I heard a soothing tune flow into my ears.

"Star.." I whispered, before blacking out.

Normal P.O.V

Star had quickly put Lucy to sleep, the bandits' attention shifting from Lucy to her. She let out a small squeak when they ran for her, and used her Aera and cat form to grab Lucy and run out of there. She quickly flew to the clients house, and pressed the doorbell, her vision beginning to black out.

"Hello?" Jack opened the door and saw the two sprawled out on the floor.

"Please..Help…Lu-" Star didn't get to finish her sentence, but Jack understood what Star was trying to say. He dragged the two into his house, and tended their wounds, leaving them to rest for the day.

Lucy groaned and woke up.

"Where am I?" she asked herself, moaning and rubbing her eyes. She quickly sat up.

"That's right, I was fighting and – ARGH!" she yelled, pain erupting through her body.

"I see that you're awake," Jake commented, giving her a glass of water. She quickly gulped it down and out it down before I was attacked into a hug by Star's cat-form.

"I *sniffle* was so *sniffle* worried, Lucyyyyyyyy!" she wailed, crying into my shirt I patted her head with my left hand, since my right was broken. Jake just smiled at the touching scene. I bowed down to him.

"I'm very sorry that I failed the mission."

"Don't worry, the police are on the roll. They've caught the bandits. But here's the money anyways!" Jack handed me the money but I pushed it away.

"No no no, I failed the mission, so it's yours."

"Okay then, have this money as a token of thanks." He pushed the money back.

"B –"

"And no buts either," he smiled. I smiled back and owed my head again. Lucy hesitated for a bit before slowly grabbing the cash, bowing her head again.

"Thank you again, Jack. I'll be leaving now." Lucy packed her bags and stood at the door, waving.

"Bye Lucy!"

"Bye Jack!"

Lucy walked through the streets of Sandy town.

"Open, gate of the Canis Minor! Nicola!"

"Pu-puuun!"

"Hey Plue. How's it going?"

"Pu-puun!"

"I failed my first mission today. I'm not worthy of being in Fairy Tail. Should I leave to train, Plue?"

"Pu-pupuun."

"You say if I want to?"

"Pu-puun! Pu-pu-puun! Puuuuuuun!"

"You're right. I need to tell them somehow. Maybe I should write a letter to Fairy Tail. That'll do it. I'll train and become stronger!" she cheered, running towards the closest post office.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_This is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm sorry to say that I failed the first mission that I had accepted. I don't want to tarnish Fairy Tail's name, so I'm going to leave the guild for a little bit. Well, a while. Thank you everyone for being so nice to me during my stay even if it was only for a short time. And Natsu, don't worry about our little wager. It's not your fault that I am quitting the guild. I need to become stronger! Don't worry, I'll come back soon! I love you all!_

_Ex-Fairy Tail guild member, _

_Lucy Heartfilia._

"I guess I need to tell Laxus too. I haven't been apart from him for so long! I miss him," Lucy thought.

_Dear Laxus,_

_Well, as you may or may not know, I've decided to leave the guild for a little bit. I haven't been so ar away from you before! I miss you so much! Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm just going to train for a few years. I promise I'll be back. Be good and keep your behaviour in check while I'm gone, ne? Don't worry, I still love you! / _

_Missing you already!_

_Lucy Heartfilia._

-TO THE GUILD, 1 DAY LATER-

"I wonder where Lucy is. She should be coming back by now," Mira said worriedly, resting her cheek in the palm of her hand.

"Mail for Fairy Tail! Mail for Fairy Tail!" A small bird chimed, giving a letter to Mira.

"Oh look! It's from Lucy!" Mira cheered as Master Makarov came down. Mira quickly opened the letter and read It out loud to the guild.

"Dear Fairy Tail,

This is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm sorry to say that I failed the first mission that I had accepted. I don't want to tarnish Fairy Tail's name, so I'm going to leave the guild for a little bit. Well, a while. Thank you everyone for being so nice to me during my stay even if it was only for a short time. And Natsu, don't worry about our little wager. It's not your fault that I am quitting the guild. I need to become stronger! Don't worry, I'll come back soon! I love you all!

Ex-Fairy Tail guild member,

Lucy Heartfilia." Mira gasped and dropped the letter, crying. Many of the guild member started crying as well.

"What's all the fuss about?" Laxus's voice boomed.

"L-Lu-chan…" Levy cried.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO LUCY!?" he yelled.

"Q-quiet down, Laxus," Erza stuttered, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes.

"L-lucy… S-she l-left F-fairy Tail…" Mira sobbed, burying her face into her hands.

"What? No! LUCYYYYYYYYYY! COME BACKK!"

Of course, after reading Lucy's letter, Laxus was very relieved to hear that Lucy was going to be okay.

* * *

_Sneak peak for the next chapter:_

"I'm back, Fairy Tail."

"LET THE BATTLE OF FAIRY TAIL BEGIN!"

"LAXUS! MASTER MAKAROV IS IN CRITICAL CONDITION!"

"LAXUS, YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

Thank you everybody who waited long and hard for me to update this story, though the updates might be a little slow O.o. As they always are =_+. I should make my update times shorterrrr. Anyways, thank you everybody who waited for me!

Thanks for reading! Review, review, reviewwww! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Of Dragonslayers, Love and Best friends.

I hope all of you are happy that I decided to continue this story.:) But I guess some of you just didn't want to review? :/

* * *

PREVIOSLY.

"_L-lucy… S-she l-left F-fairy Tail…" Mira sobbed, burying her face into her hands._

"_What? No! LUCYYYYYYYYYY! COME BACKK!"_

* * *

Lucy stretched her arms and felt the mountain breeze. It had been around… 5 years? Yes, 5 years, which now made her 19 years of age.

"Lucy! Your breakfast is ready!" Mrs Sully yelled. She had been training on the mountains for the past 2 years with Mrs Sully. She had been ore than happy to take Lucy in and train her. Lucy could now summon at least 5 spirits at once and had learned to bond with them more. She had learned some martial arts, and also learned some special spells that Mrs Sully had taught her. As for her dragonslayer magic… she had taken that to a whole different level. She had learnt more moves and now knew how to use her attacks more effectively.

"Coming!" she hollered back. Smiling at the breeze again, she headed inside. Today was the day. The day that she was going back to Magnolia.

* * *

The doors of Fairy Tail opened, revealing an cheerful Natsu.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" he yelled. There were few replies, only some 'Hello Natsus' or 'Welcome backs'. Though her stay was short, everybody in Fairy Tail missed her. Of course, Natsu missed her too, but he didn't want to show it. Every day, he would go into Lucy's bed and smell her apartment, her scent still lingering around. He always slept in her bed, and stayed at her house. The day that she had left, he just lay on her bed, sobbing quietly into her pillow by himself. Happy, Erza and Gray had decided to visit Lucy's apartment too, but gave Natsu some space after seeing him cry like that.

Why did she have to leave? I thought she was my friend! Is she abandoning me like Igneel? Why?

These questions always lingered around his head as he thought about her. Laxus, on the other hand, seemed like he had forgot about her completely. All he was obsessed about was power. Sheer power. He was an S-class mage now, always wearing his big coat and using his soundpods. A grin was always evident on his face, as if mocking everybody and saying 'Come at me' in a snobby and bratty way. He had been a little down in the dumps after Lucy left, but he never actually looked like he cared.

"Oh, hey Natsu. The Magnolia Harvest is starting pretty soon, isn't it?" she smiled, wiping a dirty cup and giving him a tray of fire chicken she had made.

"Yeah, it's starting pretty soon. Are you going to join in the Miss Fairy Tail Contest?" He asked.

"Oh no! The Miss Fairy Tail Contest! I need to prepare! Natsu, watch the bar for me, would you?" she asked quickly, running to the back of Fairy Tail.

"O – oh, sure."

A few hours later-

"Alright, that's all the entries for –"

"Entry number 7!" Murmurs and whispers were heard through the crowd. There wasn't an entry number 7, was there?

"I am the definition of a 'fairy'. I am the definition of 'beauty'. Yes, I am the definition of everything. This victory…. goes to me, Evergreen!" The said girl striked a pose with her fan, making the audience murmur uncertainly.

"Okay! This ridiculous contest is now over!"

"Evergreen!" Gray said, shocked.

"She's back?!" Elfman whispered. Master just stared in shock, watching the scene unfold before his eyes.

"What is going on?!" Erza boomed. She came out from the crowd, where she was talking to Happy and Natsu about the contestants. Stepping on the stage, she faced Evergreen.

"Oh, look, it's Erza!" She slipped off her glasses quickly, using her Stone Eyes magic to freeze her.

"This is bad! Everyone, run for your lives!" Max yelled thorough his microphone. The audience scattered and ran through Fairy Tail's door, screaming.

"What do you think you're doing, Evergreen?! Are you trying to spoil the festival?!" The master yelled.

She laughed smugly, "All the festivals need some sort of entertainment." The curtain rolled up to reveal all of the Miss Fairy Tail Contestants, frozen!

"Nee-chan!" Elfman yelled.

"You fool! Turn them back this instant!" Master yelled. Suddenly, lightning appeared from the sky, catching everyone's attention.

"Hey there, you Fairy Tail losers." Laxus popped up on the stage next to Evergreen. "This festival is just getting started!"

"Laxus!" Master whispered. Gasping, Gray looked around.

"Fried! Bixlow too!"

"The Raijinshu?!"

"They're Laxus' bodyguards!"

"Let's play, old man!" Laxus smirked.

"Cease this nonsense! Turnn them back at once!"

"Just how many of them will survive until the Fantasia parade?" A lightning bolt appeared in the sky, barely missing the stone Erza. Walking over to her, he slung his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm taking these girls hostage. Break the rules and they'll shatter one by one. Like she said, this is entertainment!"

"I've had enough of your jokes, Laxus! Stop right now!"

"I'm completely serious." Fried jumped down from the ledge he was standing on.

"Let's find out who the strongest member of Fairy Tail really is.

"Let's have some fun!" Bixlow smiled, jumping down too. His marionettes repeated his words.

"The rules are simple. Whoever's still standing at the end wins. A battle of Fairy Tail!"

"Sounds good to me. Nice and simple. I'm all fired up!" Natsu appeared at the scene, punching a table with a fire fist.

"I like your attitude."

"Natsu!" Master yelled.

"This is a festival, Gramps. I'm in!"

"H – have you forgotten that Laxus already beat you?" someone yelled.

"I was a kid then!" he yelled back.

"It was just last year!"

"But what I don't like is how trite (**What the hell does that mean?!) **you are. Just take it easy." Nnatsu roared at Laxus with a fire fist, but he burned him to a crisp straight away!

"If you want these girls turned back to normal, you will have to defeat us first. There's four of us, and close to a hundered of you!" Ever yelled. "You have three hours. Take any longer and these girl will turn into sand!"

"WHAT?!"

"All of Magnolia will serve as the battlefield," Laxus continued. "Once you find us, the battle begins!"

"Laxus…. I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Master roared, turning into a giant.

"I told you before – just simmer down! Its entertainment for the festival! Just enjoy it!" A bright flash appeared as everybody covered their eyes.

"LET THE BATTLE OF FAIRY TAIL BEGIN!"

Standing at Magnolia's train station, Lucy stretched and out on a cloaked hood.

"Why does it feel so weird?" she murmured. "Maybe it's just my imagination…" Walking through the streets of Magnolia, Lucy looked around. There was no-one there. She closed her eyes and tried to hear the citizens who were locked in their houses.

"I wonder what's going to happen?"

"What is Thunder Palace? Why are their lightning things in the sky?"

"What is wrong with Laxus?"

"Mommy! I need to pee! Oh shit! I peed myself!"

Laughing at the last comment, she looked in the sky. They were right! There were lightning lacrimas in the sky! Thunder Palace… Laxus had told her about that once. It was where there were flying lightning lacrimas in the sky, with body link magic. The only way to make them disappear was to clear a certain ojective by the person who casted Thunder Palace. Laxus, that idiot…. Her fist shook in anger. What the hell was he thinking?! She ran towards Fairy Tail, where there where runes on the door.

"3 people left in the Battle of Fairy Tail?" she read aloud.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

I read the runes on the invisible door.

"3 people left in the Battle of Fairy Tail?" Ohmygod. That idiot DID NOT just make a Battle of Fairy Tail. She had heard rumours that Fairy Tail was losing their status and that Laxus had a screw loose, but she didn't think that it was that bad! What an idiot. She ran inside Fairy Tail, where she heard noises coming from the infirmary. Walking in, she saw Mira holding Master's hand, who was in bed looking a little sick.

"What happened to Mas-Makarov?" I asked.

"…How come you were about to say Master? Are you from Fairy Tail?" Mira asked suspiciously. That's right, i still had my hood on, so Mira couldn't see my face.

"No, I…" Walking up to me, Mira carefully peeled the hood off of my head.

"L – Lucy…?!" Tearing up, she gave me a big hug.

"I'm back, Mira…" I teared up along with her, returning the hug.

"Please, help us Lucy. Gajeel and Natsu went to fight Laxus at Cardia Cathedral, and Levy was just sent over to tell Laxus that Master is in critical condition! Please, help us!" she begged. I nodded quietly, and said goodbye, running off to Cardia Cathedral. I just hope that Laxus hasn't done anything rash…

* * *

-At Cardia Cathedral-

"Fire Dragon's-"

"Iron Dragon's-"

"Roar!" Both roars merged into one, hitting the enrages Laxus and hiding him in a thick cloud of smoke.

"D – did we g – get him?" Natsu panted, hands on knees, Gajeel doing the same.

"M – maybe."

"B – bad Luck, kiddies." Laxus emerged from the smoke with a lightning fist, knocking both of them back. They both fizzed with electricity, making it hard for them to stand up.

"H – he really is strong…" Natsu breathed, still struggling to stand up.

"Y – yeah," Gajeel replied, nearly standing up.

Laxus put his lightning fist up, "The roar of summoned rolls far and wide.."

"Oh c – crap, I can' stand up!"

"Now plummet from the heavens and turn them into ash! Raging Bolt!" A big ball of lightning emerged from the sky dangerously and striked where Natsu and Gajeel were standing.

"Celestial shield," someone whispered. The Raging Bolt from Laxus was deflected onto the side of Cardia Cathedral.

"W – what? Impossible! Who are you? Show yourself!" Laxus bellowed.

"Hmph, you idiot. Don't you even recognise your own friend's magic?" Lucy scoffed, still cloaked in her hood.

"Well, Levy, take the stage." Lucy took on a bowing position as Levy came through, panting.

"Laxus! Please! Stop this! Our Master… your grandfather.. is in critical condition!" she yelled.

"N – no way… gramps is going to die?" Natsu whispered, gasping. Gajeel and Natsu were still lying on the floor. Laxus' eyes widened and turned back to normal.

"So please! Stop this! Go see him!"

Lacus thought about it for a moment as his opinion wavered.

"That's perfect," he smirked. "Now I have another chance at becoming master!" Levy, Gajeel and Natsu gasped as Laxus laughed maniacally and lunged at Natsu and Gajeel, defenceless on the floor.

"That's right! I'm going to build Fairy Tail from square one! Everybody will fear the new Fairy Tail! They will tremble just at the mention of its name! Fairy Tail will be –"

"Shut your trap, will you? You're kind of annoying me."

"How dare you speak like that to me?! WHO ARE YOU?!"

"TAKE A CHILL PILL. GOSH LAXUS!" Lucy screamed, walking forward.

"Hey Taurus,take these two bumasses somewhere so they can watch me, but not get hurt." POOF!

"Mooooooooooooookay!" Taurus grabbed the two of them and leaped up to the corner of the building.

"Celestial spirits? Does that mean….Lucy?" Natsu whispered. Taking off her hood and casting it away, Lucy smirked.

"Hey Laxus. Long time no see. How's life?"

* * *

So, Valentine's day tomorrow. Anybody got a Valentine? I wish mine was Rogue. Or Jellal. ;)

Please review and support my other stories!


	6. Chapter 6

Of Dragonslayers, love and best friends.

Honestly, I apologise if you guys wanted a more better fighting scene. I don't really hate doing fighting scenes, it's just that I suck at them. Again, I apologise for such a crap fighting scene.

* * *

PREVIOUSLY.

"_Hey Laxus. Long time no see. How's life?"_

* * *

Laxus cackled evilly, electricity fizzing out of him.

"Yet another to join my wonderful party! Join us, won't you, Lucy?" Levy cried and ran off, scared.

"I would love to accept your invition. Without further ado," Lucy had ran forwards and was already behind him, shocking Laxus," let's start!" she roundhouse kicked him, making him crash into a bench.

"Awh, poor Laxus. Have you got a boo-boo?" Lucy teased, smirking.

"W – woah…" Gajeel stuttered in amazement.

"Even we couldn't even touch him.." Natsu whispered, amazed. Just how strong had she gotten?

"Oh, you've gotten stronger. Interesting." Laxus stood up and took a fighting stance. Charging his electricity around him, Lucy yawned.

"Let's see, who should I choose…." Lucy took a thinking stance. Lucy started feeling some of Laxus' magic force.

"Oh, I didn't notice you there, Laxus." Lucy teased again, trying to provoke him. A vein popped in Laxus' head. It worked.

"ARGHHH!" he yelled in fury, charging at Lucy at lightning speed. Taurus, who was guarding Natsu and Gajeel, sensed it was his turn next so he jumped down in front of Lucy.

"Loke, Taurus, Scorpio. Lion brilliance, please. Taurus and Scorpio, use your combination attack." It had all happened in a second – Loke's shine had stopped Laxus midway, while Scorpio had used his sand to make Laxus blinded even more to make way for Taurus' axe, only to collide into Laxus' side.

"Ugh," he groaned, clutching his side. Lucy ran up to him and punched him square in the jaw, then kicked his back, making him fly, but he used his reflexes to stand back up.

"Time to get serious, isn't it?" Laxus growled.

His cheeks puffed up and took the stance of a dragon. "Lightning dragon's roar!"

"Celestial shield, repel 100%." Lucy said, surprisingly calmly, which shocked Gajeel and Natsu. They knew the force of Laxus' roar was pretty powerful.

"You guys can go now. I might call you later." All 3 spirits disappeared with a poof as Laxus' lightning roar came towards Lucy, only to hit her shield and repel back to him. Opening his mouth, Laxus ate the lightning with a smug look on his face.

"Thanks for the meal." Lucy flinched a little.

"Oh shit…"she mumbled. "Anyways, you're welcome. Is that all you've got?"

"STOP PLAYING WITH ME!" he growled.

"Well, why don't you get serious?"

"SHUT UP! Lightning dragon's spark!" A big spark came crashing towards Lucy, literally ripping the floor out of place.

"Aries." POOF! The pink haired spirit came out, apologising.

"Wool shield!" she baad. **(LOL, Is that a word?) **The wool had absorbed the spark quickly, making the wool fizz with electricity.

"Thanks Aries."

"G – gomenasai…" POOF!

Lucy stood there, hand on hips.

"Come at me." Laxus ran towards her in a flash, aiming to swipe her legs, but she jumped, using his head as a stepping stone and somersaulting down back on her feet.

"Damn you…" Laxus now aimed for her stomach, but she slid under him. Reading her movements, Laxus stuck out his foot and successfully kicked her in the stomach. She coughed out blood and he grabbed her head, holding her up by the hair.

"Not so tough now, are y- OW!" he staggered back when he felt her kicking him in the stomach, then grunted again when his right wrist twisted around. He heard a small snap and cursed. Lucy jumped back cautiously.

They both ran up to each other at the same time.

"Celestial Dragon's-"

"Lightning Dragon's-"

"PUNCH!" Both fists collided into the other's face, making them both stagger back.

"GO LUCY!"

"Y – you can do it.." Lucy looked up to the two who were cheering for her and she smiled happily at them, giving them a thumbs up. Natsu jumped back a little.

She ran up to Laxus and gave him an uppercut, but it got blocked. A kick to the head, a punch to the left, a punch to the right. A kick to his stomach, a jab to his side.

A block to his head, a block to his right. A block to his left, a block to his stomach, jump back.

**(Was that bit okay? Or was it wierd? :S)**

"For gods sake, Laxus. What the hell has gotten in you?" Lucy asked, annoyed now, still sparring with him.

"Nothing. I just changed for the better, that's all." Lucy had starting sucking in the air around her, much like Wendy, except she was sucking in the stardust lingering in the air.

"Anyways, how's Fried, Ever and Bixlow going? Haven't heard from them in a while. They were pretty nice, you know?" She failed to avoid a twist of her hand and cursed.

"Huh, you sure you want to be talking so calmly while battling?" he scoffed, smirking when he twisted Lucy's hand. He jumped back.

"Thunder Dragon's Wing slash!" The slash came from all directions as Lucy looked around, a little alarmed. She swiftly dodged all the attack, jumping in and out of the slashes.

"She dodged it?!"

"Stars of the night sky, drop and shine! Star Meteor!" Stars appeared in the sky as they made little beams and hit Laxus, who easily dodged that, breaking all the beams with his electricity.

"Is that all you-" He was interrupted by a kick behind him. Turning around, he was too late. She managed swiftly kick his right leg and his shoulder blade, making him hiss.

"Had enough yet? Oh Star, you can come out now." A giggle was heard from the corner of the Cathedral as Lucy's exceed came out.

"Huh, you kept that little furball? Pink piece of shit. Can't even do anything."

"Lucy-nya…." she growled dangerously.

"Go for it." Star had turned into her human form and taken out her flute and blowing a tune, making Laxus stagger dizzily. She swiftly karate chopped him on the back of his neck, his chest and his thighs, making him stagger even more. She changed back to her normal form and used her aera to float to the top of Lucy's head.

"Changed your mind yet?" she smiled. "Oi, you two idiots up there. Watch this. I'm going to smash this dickhead's scrawny little ass into the ground."

"DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT!" Natsu yelled, breathing out fire. Gajeel stayed silent.

"Hey Laxus. How bout we finish this? I'm getting so tired of this stalling."

"Fine then. Bring it."

"Gemini, let's go." POOF! Gemini appeared as Lucy, the exact replica of her when she was with Fairy Tail back then. Gemini and Lucy then linked hands.

"I call upon the power of Luna, goddess of the stars far and wide…" A yellow aura was surrounding Lucy, tremendous amounts of magic power coming out of her.

"Oh? You can do that too? How about I do the same?" Laxus smirked.

"I call upon the power of Zeus, god of lightning, grant thy power of destruction.."

"Grant thy power of heavenly beings and the sky.."

"Unlock the power of the sky and release the limitations of human power…" Now they were chanting the same things.

"SHINE!"

"DESTROY!"

"ULTIMATE DRAGONSLAYING TECHNIQUE!"

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S-"

"CELESTIAL DRAGON'S-"

"EXPLODING CELESTIAL/LIGHTING STARRY RING/SPARK!" The two techniques came crashing at each other, immediately smothering the building with smoke.

"Shit, who won?!" Natsu screamed. The smoke lasted for a few seconds as it finally cleared away to reveal…..

**THE END! I felt like I had to end it there to leave a major cliffhanger.. OMFG JOKES AHAHAHAHAHHAA HOW MANY OF YOU DIED BECAUSE OF THAT? DON'T WORRY, THERE'S MORE! XD**

The smoke lasted for a few seconds as it finally cleared away to reveal a bloodied and bruised Lucy, standing on top of a near-dead Laxus!

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOO!" Natsu screamed, running over to Lucy.

"G – good job, girl." Was that seriously all that Gajeel could say? Compared to Natsu's reaction, that was useless. Lucy smiled and panted deeply, hands now on her knees.

"T – thanks, guys. N – now if you don't mind, I'd like to go.. to… sleep…" Lucy's eyes fluttered closed as she fell down. Natsu ran quicker and slid down, barely catching her. He sighed a breath of relief.

"Thank god you're back, Lucy. We missed you," he whispered, giving her a kiss on the forehead. Gajeel staggered over to the defeated Laxus and hauled him on his shoulder.

"Holy fuck, how much does he weigh!?" Gajeel cursed, hissing.!

"Need help-nya?" Star's voice appeared from behind Gajeel as she stifled a giggle.

"W – whatever.." She giggled again and picked up Laxus with her tail and flew off as if it were nothing, leaving a stunned Gajeel behind her.

* * *

-At the guild-

The whole guild had awaited Natsu and Gajeel's arrival, hoping there to be good news. They had all forgiven each other for all the bad things they had done to each other. Even the Raijinshu had assembled, cofenssing that they had never seen Laxus so power-crazy.

"OI! MINNA! WE BET HIM!" Natsu half laughed and yelled. Woops and cheers were heard from all around the guild. Star soon came into sight with the half-dead Laxus.

"O – oi Natsu, is that…." Gray stared at Star, stunned.

"Lucy's exceed?" Mira finished, also shocked.

"Has my dear child come back?!" Mater had stepped forward, bawling. Natsu ran towards Master and gave him a giant hug, dropping Lucy.

"G – gramps….. I thought you were dead…." Master just smiled and patted Natsu's head.

"O –oh! I mean…. sup gramps. I knew you were still alive," Natsu laughed newvously. He didn't want everyone see him like that, it was just too embarrassing. A beautiful noise interrupted Natsu and Mater's small emotional chat. Star had gently put Laxus and down and played a refreshing song, making everybody relax. Lucy, who was discarded on the floor, stood up with Star's help.

"Yo, everyone. I don't know what to do with that. Want it? My souveneir," she chuckled weakly.

"Lucy-san!" A distressed Wendy yelled. She immediately ran up to her and healed her.

"LUCY YOU'RE BACK!"

"LUCYYYY!"

"LOVE-RIVAL!"

"LUCY, WE MISSED YOU!"

They all rushed over to her, screaming their heads off.

"Shut up, you're all giving me a headache," she complained. They were shocked. Their old Lucy would never talk like that!

"Lu-chan, I'm so sorry for leaving you!" Levy cried, holding Lucy's hand. She sighed in contempt as Wendy's healing started.

"I – it's fine, Levy. I understand." she gave her a small smile and Levy smiled through her tears, rubbing them with her hands.

"L – Lucy…?" Gray whispered, stepping fowards with Erza.

"Hey guys, how's it been? Have I missed anything?" Lucy smiled.

"Lucy-san needs to have her wounds treated a little more, so please don't disturb us in the infirmary, got that?" Wendy yelled.. Star hauled Lucy along, while Charle grabbed Laxus.

-Infirmary-

"So, Lucy-san, how have you been?" Wendy smiled, wrapping bandages around Lucy.

"It's been alright. I've been training here and there." Lucy replied.

"Also, I have a surprise for you. When I call for you, run straight away to me, okay?"

Wendy nodded her head and finished wrapping all of Lucy's bandages. Lucy had changed into a blue bikini top and a blue skirt, with her usual belt, keys and combat boots.

"Well Lucy-san, you have a no major injuries except a fractured arm and leg, and a slightly dislocated rib that will take a day to heal up. You might need crutches for your leg, or maybe not. It's up to you." Wendy stated.

"Yay, Lucy is okay-nya!" Star cheered and hugged Lucy, who pat her head and smiled.

"That's a relief. She wasn't hurt too much." Carla crossed her arms sternly. On the outside, she didn't look the least bit worried, but on the inside, she was dead worried that something had happened to Lucy.

"W – where am I?" Laxus mumbled, rubbing his head. He had wounds everywhere and probably couldn't get up for a few days at least.

"I'll leave you two to talk things over, okay?" Wendy walked towards the door and grabbed the two exceeds with her, closing the door softly.

"Why can't we go inside-nya?!" Star complained from the outside.

"Because they need their private time," Wendy yelled back. "Oops. I hope Lucy-san didn't hear that." Lucy smiled to herself, hearing everything that Wendy was saying.

"Good afternoon, dumbass." Lucy leaned her cheek on her arm and sat in a chair next to his bed.

"L – Lucy..? What are you d – doing here?" he quietly.

"Well, after 5 years, I decided to visit Fairy Tail, but then I found YOU, all power-hungry so I decided to you know, knock some sense into you. And guess what? It worked."

Laxus' mouth hung open in shock as he took everything in.

"Oh yeah, that's the best welcome back I've ever had. A fractured arm, leg and a dislocated rib. The best, you know?" Lucy scoffed.

Laxus smiled like an idiot. "You're welcome."

"Oh, I have a surprise for you. Just hurry up and heal yourself. Has anything been happening these past 5 years?" Lucy asked calmly, checking her nails.

"Well, I'm an S-class mage now." Laxus' voice was full of pride as he stuck his chest out proudly.

"Well, I defeated you so… that makes me S-class too." Lucy smirked, earning a glare from Laxus. She stared silently as his chest deflated into nothing.

"Hah! Suck on that, you idiot. Can you get up?" Lucy asked, now holding his hand. He swung his legs over to the side. His right arm was bandaged and he… Well basically, he had bandages everywhere. Lucy and Laxus looked like a bandaged old couple.

"Thanks." Laxus blushed a little from holding Lucy's hand.

"Why the hell am I blushing?" Laxus thought.

"Alright, I'm going first. Try to avoid the big clump of the guild that's going to attack me, alright?" Laxus nodded as Lucy stepped to open the door.

"LUUUUUUUUUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" The whole guild had rushed towards her, but she quickly jumped up and used everyone's heads as stepping stones, much like what she did to Laxus, and landing safely away from the hoard of the guild.

"That's me!" she smiled.

"FUCK!" she yelled out loud. She limped down on one leg. Her fractured leg was starting to hurt again.

"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Some wolf whistles were heard as the guild charged for her again and she gave in and just stood there, watching the guild hug her. Well, more like rebound against her.

"What are you made of, iron?"

"Why can't we hug her?"

"She's so strong!"

Lucy stood there and smirked.

"L – lucy?" Erza had stepped out in her usual armour.

"ERZA!" she yelled in delight, running over to her and giving her a giant bear hug.

"You've gotten stronger, Lucy." Erza smiled, returning the hug.

"How'd you guess?" she giggled. Erza pointed to her armour, which was now dented in every way possible.

"Oops, sorry."

Laxus stared in amazement from the infirmary as she managed to grab the attention of everybody in the guild. He had never been able to do that!

"Hey, little sis." Gray emerged from the crowd, his arms open.

"Big brother!" She ran a full speed towards him, giving him a bone crushing hug.

"L – lucy…. You're crushing me," he managed to wheeze out.

"Sorry again!" she sang. "Oh, by the way, there's a chick staring at you from behind that pillar. A stalker, perhaps?" Lucy winked.

"L - Love rivall..." the girl behind the pillar, Juvia, whispered.

"Mira, I see you've lost your bad girl look." Lucy had noticed that Mira was now wearing a pink and white frilly dress, her fringe tied up like a horse.

"Alzack, Bisca! Get a room!" Lucy complained lightly. Both blushed beet red and jumped away from each other.

"Romeo, Wendy's over there if you're looking for her~" she sang, winking at Romeo, who in turn, blushed. So did Wendy.

"Canaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Lucy yelled, stretching the a. She gave Cana a big hug, but was careful not to squish her.

"Gimme some of that." Lucy pointed to the big bottle of sake.

"You sure you can drink that all?" Cana asked, an eyebrow raised.

Lucy smiled. "Watch." She chugged the bottle down in one swig. The guild errupted into roars and laughter. Lucy sure had changed.

"Elfman, be a man. She's staring at you." Elfman blushed, which was extremely rare.

"B - be a man..."

"Evergreen! He's staring~"

"H - hey!" Evergreen hid her face behind her fan.

"Yo, spirits girl."

"Spirits girl, spirits girl!" His 'dolls' copied his speech, as always. Bixlow stuck his tongue out and Lucy did the same, earning a smirk from Bixlow. Lucy walked up to Freed.

"I heard what happened. Why don't you go enjoy the parade with Mira?" she teased.

"W - well, u - umm.." Freed was red and incredibly flustered. Lucy whispered something in Bixlow's ear and he roared in laughter.

How was Lucy getting along with everybody so easily? It had taken Laxus a way longer time than that to bond with everybody, and she just came back from 5 years training! It seemed like she hadn't gone at all!

"Is Levy on your mind?" Gajeel spit out the iron in shock that he was chewing as soon as Levy's name had come out of Lucy's mouth. She plopped herself next to him. He stayed silent and ate his iron as everybody stared at the two. Barely anybody had talked to Gajeel over the years, since nobody had the nerve to.

Examining the iron, Lucy picked a little up and chewed it. The whole guild jumped in alarm as she chewed it in her mouth. Gajeel also stared in shock, covering up his expression by shoving iron in his mouth.

"You know, this ain't half bad!" she continued munching the iron and licked her fingers.

"Good job, Gajeel." She went to pat his back, and when she did, he spit out his iron from the force of her 'pat' on the back.

"ALL OF THE DRAGONSLAYERS COME OF HERE NOW OR ILL RIP YER SCRAWNY ASSES TO PIECES!" Lucy screamed. Gajeel went to cover his ears but surprisingly, it didn't hurt, but for the rest of the guild.. that's a different story. They covered their eyes from the painful screaming as they complained for all the dragonslayers to go to Lucy. They all arrived straight away and lined up.

"Natsu, fire dragon slayer, Gajeel, iron dragon slayer, Wendy, sky dragon slayer… Where's Laxus?"

"Over here." his deep voice came from the infirmary. Lucy summoned Aries to make a small wool cloud for him to travel around on, who clicked his tongue in approval.

"Ya little scaredy-shits, there's nothing to be afraid of. I defeated him, after all." Lucy smirked and watched Laxus scowl.

"Well, I guess that's everybody." She summoned lots of magic power and took out 5 platinum keys.

"By the power and right of the Celestial magic user, I give permission to open the gateway to the dragon realm. I summon thee, Igneel, Metalicana, Grandine, Bolt and Alice!"

"…EHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

I am going to rant on and on about Fairy Tail episode 169, so if you haven't watched it, don't read this.

OMFG CHELIA I AM GOING TO KILL YOU WHY ARE YOU GETTING UP POOR WENDY IS DOING HER BEST AND YOU HAVE TO SPOIL HER MOMENT BY FREAKING GETTING UP AGAIN GOD NO WHYYYY?! Okay, so I love you so much Laxus thank you for beating Raven Tail I love you! :DD (L) Laxus you are my new saviour (again) I love you.

I know the fight was sloppy. I apologise again over and over again. I'm very sorry. Butttttttttt, what do you think of my cliffhanger?! :DD


	7. Chapter 7

Omg the new Fairy Tail chapter. OMFG!

Italics means telepathy.

* * *

PREVIOUSLY.

_"By the power and right of the Celestial magic user, I give permission to open the gateway to the dragon realm. I summon thee, Igneel, Metalicana, Grandine, Bolt and Alice!"_

_"…EHHHHHHHHHHH?!"_

* * *

Ding dong!

The 5 dragons came out, making everybody gasp in shock, some even fainting.

"Come on you guys, turn into your human forms. I can't do anything when you're dragons, you know." I pouted, looking at them. They all laughed at turned into their human forms, making even more people faint.

Alice turned into a 35 year old woman with blonde hair up to her mid-back and red eyes. She was wearing a red top with the words I LOVE YOU on them and a pink skirt.

Bolt had turned into a 3 year old man. He had spiky yellow hair, yellow eyes and was wearing a purple shirt with black pants.

Grandine had turned into a 30 year old woman with beautiful flowing blue hair that was braided to her side and blue eyes. She had a lime dress on.

Metalicana had turned somewhat similar to Gajeel, but different. He as a 30 year old man with a piercing near his eyebrow and one on his tongue. He had short spiky black hair and red eyes, and was wearing a tight black top and black pants.

Igneel had turned into a 35 year old man with spiky red hair and red eyes. He was wearing a red top and black pants.

"Alice!" I squealed, running over to her and jumping into her arms.

"Hello, Lucy. I see you're doing well." I nodded like a little kid.

"Bolt! I missed you! Look, it's Laxus!" I pointed towards him and gave Bolt a big hug. He smiled and walked over to Laxus.

"Looks like Lucy finally beat you, huh? I knew it was going to happen one day." Bolt nodded teasingly.

"OI!" Laxus yelled at him, turning red with embarrassment. Master watched from upstairs with a smile on his lips.

"Grandine! I missed you too! Wendy is here to see you!" I gave her a hug and moved out the way.

"GRANDINE!" Wendy yelled, jumping into Grandine's arms as she rubbed Wendy's head.

"There, there."

"Metalicana!" I pounced onto him and he fell over, making a hole in the ground with the force.

"LUCY!" he yelled, though he was smiling.

"What's wrong with you!? You gotten soft, old man!?" Gajeel barked, hands crossed and standing in front of us. I jumped of Metalicana and let them have their alone time.

"Last but not least, Igneel!" I gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Oi, where's my kiss?" Metalicana complained. I smiled and walked over to him, giving him a kiss as well.

"That's better." He nodded and kept talking to Gajeel about iron. I rolled my eyes. What idiots.

"Igneel, Natsu's here as well! Look!" I pointed to Natsu, who was brimming with happiness and on the verge of tears.

"IGNEEEEL!" he screamed, tackling him to the ground. I smiled and let them have their little reunion.

"Alice, I'm bored." I whined, sitting on the ground.

"Igneel, fight me!" Natsu yelled, fire breathing from his mouth.

"Or maybe not," I smirked.

"_Are you sure you want to let him do this?" Igneel asked._

"_Yeah yeah, I'm bored anyways."_

"_But you know that half of the damage that is inflicted onto us with damage you, right?" Igneel asked worriedly._

"_She's going to fine, you old worrywart." Alice joined in._

"_Yeah, you idiotic fire prick." Metalicana added._

"_Metalicana! Stop being so mean!" Grandine scolded._

"_All of you, just shut up." Bolt complained. _

"_Anyways, I'll be fine, you idiots. I'll tell you if I want you to stop. Not that I will, anyways." I concluded. _

"Fine then. Let's take this outside, shall we?" Igneel asked. Natsu nodded and grinned.

* * *

**OUTSIDE.**

The fight had already started and the two had started exchanging blows. Well, Natsu was exchanging blows with Igneel, but wasn't doing anything. I sat down and watched as they sparred. Igneel was simply standing there as Natsu was fighting him.

"You stupid fire prick, hurry up and do something!" Metalicana yelled.

"Iron dragon's fist!" Gajeel had hit Metalicana in the stomach and I lurched over, feeling a bruise forming.

"_Shit, Lucy, are you okay?" Metalicana asked._

"_I'm fine, you old idiot."_

Metalicana smiled and smacked Gajeel on the head, telling him to watch the match patiently.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu had roared at Igneel bug Igneel had swallowed it.

"Fire Dragon's roar, 10 times more!" Igneel yelled back, the roar effectively hitting Natsu. Or so he thought. Natsu had ducked under and ran to the side, kicking Igneel in the stomach, putting one hand on the ground and kicking his jaw from below. I felt my stomach and my jaw feel pain, and I put one hand over each injury, continuing to watch the match.

"Hmmm…" Master watched Lucy from afar as she clutched her stomach and her jaw, looking from Igneel to Lucy, Lucy to Igneel. He then looked over to Natsu and Igneel. Igneel was the one with the upper hand right now, kicking and punching him everywhere. He then looked back at Lucy.

"Oh god.." she whispered to herself. Master's ears had perked up and heard what she said. Natsu launched another kick to Igneel's stomach and Lucy winced a little, but making sure that no-one saw. He snapped his fingers.

That was it! Some of the damage was being dealt to Lucy! He had heard of the rare keys that required a lot of magic to summon and would inflict damage on the summoner too! He looked at Lucy in shock. Even 1 summon of these keys would take lots of magic power, but she had summoned 5 of them at once?

Master leapt down from the guild's balcony and halted the two fighting.

"STOP!" he bellowed.

"WHAT? WHYYY!?" Natsu whined. Igneel quickly looked to Lucy, who was still standing.

"Look at Lucy." They all turned to look at her as Lucy stared at all of them.

"Wat'cha all lookin at?"

"Lu-chaaaaaaaaaaan!" Levy was running towards Lucy, arms outstretched.

"Oh shi-" It was too late. Levy had hugged Lucy, and tackled her to the ground and Lucy screamed in pain.

"L – Lu-chan?" Levy got off of Lucy and looked at her in shock. Bruises were forming on her stomach, legs, arms, everywhere!

"What happened, Lucy?!" Natsu yelled running towards her, but quickly overtaken by Igneel. Alice, Metalicana and Grandine also came running towards her. Bolt stayed with Laxus and smiled at Lucy. She was one tough cookie.

"LUCY!" They all yelled.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said yes to the fight." Igneel apologised. Grandine healed Lucy in a few seconds and she got up.

"What do you mean, Igneel? Why not?" Natsu asked. Igneel looked at Lucy and she nodded.

"Half of the damage anybody deals on me or any of us will go to her." Everybody gasped and ran over to her, shouting her name.

"Shut up, I'm fine. Just continue." The kept yelling her name.

"SHUT UP! FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Lucy screamed.

"Sorry, Lucy. We'll go now. Bye Natsu." Igneel disappeared.

"No! Igneel!" He grabbed the puff of some desperately.

"Us too, then. Bye everyone!" All the dragons disappeared. Laxus huffed. Gajeel looked away. Wendy did the same as Natsu. Lucy stood there with her hands crossed. Lucy's keys shone.

"What a bunch of idiots." Lucy muttered.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy ran over to Lucy and healed her.

"Thanks again, Wendy. Well, I gotta go home. How's our house, Laxus? Been taking care of it?" Lucy snapped her fingers and Aries came out again, making two clouds. They floated into the air and towards their apartment.

When they finally got there, Lucy opened the door, only to be invited by a crapload of dust.

"L –Laxus….!" Laxus bit his lip and took a step back since he was now off the cloud of wool.

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THESE PAST 5 YEARS?!"

* * *

**A FEW HOURS LATER.**

"Well, I guess you really didn't come to this place a lot." Lucy wiped the sweat off her forehead. The apartment was now squeaky clean, sparkled everywhere. Overall, it hadn't really changed too much.

"Laxus? Where are you?" Lucy sat down and bounced on her bed.

"Lucy, I've got something to tell you." He had a serious look on his face and Lucy stood, hands on hips.

"What?" He walked closer towards her.

"I… I've missed you. Ever since you left, we were all sad and heart-striken. I know you sent me that letter, but why didn't you send more? Why didn't you call me? Or communicate with me?"

"Lax –" He silenced her and kept talking.

"Why? We're best friends, Lucy. Ever since we were kids. Ever since we met those dragons. You're the most beautiful, kindest, nicest girl I've ever met. I realised my feelings ever since you left." Lucy was blushing beet red by now, trying to cover her face with her hand.

"W – wha –"

"Lucy… I love you."

* * *

**So, I decided to end it there. Are you people crying of happiness? Dying from what's going to happen next? Will she accept his feelings? Or will she reject them?! **

**This is payment for nearly 1 month of no updating, okay? XD**


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, I am soooooo sorry for not updating =_= This update is so late. I'm so sorry! Gomenasai!

* * *

PREVIOUSLY.

"_Lucy… I love you." _

* * *

"W – what? L – Laxus, did you hit your head somewhere? Haha…" Lucy chuckled nervously, her head pounding in her ears, her face beet red. She leaned back and Laxus leaned forwards, trapping her by putting his arms on either side of her, touching the bed.

What he did next shocked Lucy so much that she thought she was going to die. Die of shock and happiness. He had swooped down, giving her a passionate kiss on the lips. Lucy gasped and she fell backwards on the bed, her legs giving away. Laxus took this as a chance to slip his tongue in her mouth, giving her a French kiss.

-I hate writing kiss scenes so I'm going to skip that bit. Sorry if you guys wanted that romantic shit.-

"L – Laxus, I-"

"Lucy, I love you. Will you go out with me?" He looked at her with anticipation. Lucy bit her lip and covered her blushing face with her hand. She let out a little chuckled and put her hands on the sides of his head, giving him another kiss. Laxus was shocked by the sudden movement but gladly obliged and kissed her back. Lucy pulled back and he whined.

"Does this answer your question?" Lucy smirked pushing him off her and standing up, hands on hips. He laughed and smiled at her.

* * *

**AT THE GUILD.**

"I feel sorry for Laxus…" Gray whispered to no-one in particular.

"A – Aye…" Natsu whispered back. They could hear Lucy's scream from all the way to the guild, and it hurt they dragon slayer's ears even from that big difference.

"But I don't want to tell them!" Lucy yelled from outside the guild.

"Why not? You scared?" Laxus chuckled.

"No, you baka! Because it's embarrassing! Look, we're already here!" Lucy huffed, walking away from Laxus. She sat at a random bench as Laxus walked in, smiling and chuckling at the same time.

"Run away! Lucy has brainwashed Laxus! He's smiling!" Natsu yelled, trying to scramble away.

ZZT.

Natsu screamed when a bolt of lightning nearly hit him.

"Oi, what was that for?!" Natsu yelled at Laxus. He just shrugged and sat opposite of Lucy, who scowled and turned away.

"What happened to all that confidence, Lucy?" he asked slyly, poking at her arms.

"Shut up," she snapped. Laxus smirked and stood up on the table.

"Oi, everybody! I've got something to show you!" Laxus barked. Everybody stared at Laxus.

"Oh, don't you dare…" Lucy whispered.

"Too bad." Laxus had already pulled up Lucy by the arm, and by the time she had recovered, he had placed his lips over hers, giving her a kiss.

Wolf whistles, cheers, even roses and flowers were chucked at them. The whole guild was loud and rowdy, just asking for another drinking party. Natsu and Gray fell over, Cana wooped for more beer, Levy blushed red and looked away, Mira had hearts in her eyes, the Raijinshu started tearing up for Laxus' happiness and many more reactions were seen.

"Ahem!" Master had coughed and Lucy took this as a chance to slide down onto the chair and hide her blushing face into her arms.

"Tonight, we shall party for this beautiful relationship between Fairy Tail's Laxus Dreyar and Lucy Heartfilia!" he yelled, everybody rushing over to the bar and to Cana to have a drink. Laxus sat down next to Lucy and pried an arm away, linking hands with her.

"I love you," he chuckled, squeezing her hand.

"I…love you too…" And with that word and that word only, Laxus fell in love with her all over again. And he showed that by giving her the most passionate kiss in the world.

* * *

**THE END!**

This story is finally finished! After it's been dragged on for monthssss and monthssss, I finally finished it! Hehe! What did you guys think of the story? Was it good? Bad? Please give me your final comments and feedback!

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER THOUGH.

**Please read and support my other stories **– **Darkness, Fairy Tail Academy, Intimidating Flower, Lisanna's back and Valentine's day! :D **


End file.
